The Tangled Web that is Time
by Sesshy's-Whimsickle-Heart
Summary: Sesshoumaru is dealing with life in modern day Japan, when he comes across Kagome, who meets with him when she is not in the fuedal era. Two sesshys? What secret does time hold? How do you pickup the pieces of a broken youkai to form what they used to be?
1. Chapter 1

**The Tangled Web that is Time**

**Chapter One**

Grey clouds blanketed the winter sky, giving the morning a hint of gloom. The gardens along the winding paths of the local park had frozen beautifully during late autumn. The park was almost serene and vacant, except for a few joggers and the occasional dog walker. Sesshoumaru lit another cigarette sending puffs of smoke to curl and dance in the chilly air. He sat alone on a stone bench as he did every morning and sipped on hot sencha leaf tea. He would lose himself in thought, just staring out into the gardens thinking of whatever it is Sesshoumaru thinks of this early.

Smoking was something he picked up about eighty years ago and found that he just couldn't put them down, but why should he? Its not like they could kill him or anything. A chilly breeze blew a strand of his long hair over his lit cherry, breaking his daze when he smelled burnt hair. He gave a heavy sigh as he tucked it behind his pointed ear with his left hand.

A little girl holding her mothers hand pointed a little finger at him and smiled as they walked past. Most children did point at him. He did kinda stand out, being a daiyoukai and all. Even after five hundred years he remained the same. The flawless youkai with long silver hair that reached his knees, and beautiful markings of magenta and periwinkle that stood out for the world to see. And why shouldn't the world see them? There are people out there with much weirder shit than that on their faces. The only thing he hid was his youki. Of course his attire was different. He replaced his armor and silk for a white button down shirt with long sleeves and unbuttoned cuffs over faded jeans, and he no longer carried Tokijin and Tenseiga at his side, he still had them of course, just not at his hip.

"Its damn cold." Sesshoumaru stated to no one as he flicked his cigarette butt.

As he lowered his amber eyes to his tea, they immediately shot up in alert to the sound of laughter. A womans laughter. It was so distinctly familiar and haunting, and an old air filled him.

It was a group of four human girls, and they were all laughing and giggling, but he could only hear hers, the girl with the yellow backpack...that disturbingly yellow backpack. "_This couldn't_ _possibly be..._"

_**Flashback**..._

"_Sesshoumaru, are you so weak? Or has this Naraku become to much for even you? (evil laugh) Sesshoumaru who thought he was immune to shouki, is now paralized where he stands. The irony..." _

_-_:Naraku pulls tentacle from Sesshoumaru's chest laughing evilly:-

"_NOW DIE KNOWING YOU ARE BELOW THIS NARAKU!_

-:Naraku's lance of concentrated evil draws energy of crackling purple and black as he readys to deal the death blow and rid the world of his most threatening enemy:-

Sesshoumaru is cheated, only being able to watch and curse in his head...then he saw her...

...his brothers companion...running with out stretched fingers as her hair trails wildly behind her...tears gleam in the sun and splash him on the cheek as she begins a wailing cry...Everything seems to be in slow motion as she stops in front of him at the same time to meet the lance...in her heart.

screams can be heard in the distance...

Intense rays of pink and blue explode from the girls chest, swallowing Naraku, making him non-existant to the world, thus destroying him in the blink of an eye...all so quickly...

Sesshoumaru is instantly free to move, but keeps his eyes on the girl in front of him, who turns and looks at him as the colors dissipate back into her wound that only now bleeds and pools at her feet...

Inuyasha and the other humans are nearing quickly and screaming her name...

She keeps eye contact with him almost as if saying something...then wavers, and falls into his brothers arms...dead.

The others scream her name...KAGOME...KAGOME...KAGOMEEEE!...

oOo

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru says outloud, ending his flashback. He couldn't help it, it came out of his mouth unconsciously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was early, and very cold. All Kagome wanted to do on her first day back home- in god knows how long- was sleep late, snuggled in her warm bed, surrounded in silence. Like she was _that_ lucky. Instead she was forced to be social and go out with _friends_ to do ...whatever it was they were supposed to be doing...something about greeting the day...fresh air...shopping? Kagome barely had time to grab her bag and button her coat before she was hauled off by the bubbly girls.

Kagome soon found that it wasn't so terrible, she realized how much she missed these girls that used to be her entire social life not only three years ago...seemed like way more than that.

"So, Kagome, where to first?" Ayumi asked as she swung their clasped hands back and forth. "It doesn't really matter, I'm having fun just doing this." Kagome replied with a sleepy smile. "Turn up there and lets walk through the park, its beautiful this time of year, and less crowded." Eri said while pointing and literally herded the girls to the entrance.

Naked branches twisted overhead as they entered. From close by a raven called out. As kagome took in the ethereal scenery she was overcome with deja vu. "That happens all the time.." Kagome said yawning and burying her hands deeper into her coat pockets. "Would you like to be specific with us?" Eri asked curiously. "Deja vu, I always have deja vu" Kagome explained. " Like its not just something familiar, but more like I've done something or experienced things hundreds of times...over and over..." She trailed off looking up to the grey sky. "Deja vu huh? Sounds like your _smoking_ some good deja vu !" Yuka laughed. "That didn't even make sense Yuka!" Eri giggled. Ayumi held her fingers to her lips, pretendind to smoke something while making a stoner face. This caused all four girls to burst into laughter

They went on with the joke, giggling wildly, not even worrying about the world...Thats when she heard it...

"_Kagome..._"

That strong voice that called her name. Not called, just merely said it. Her three friends jerked to attention, as if Kagome was their names. Kagome gently pushed yuka aside so she could see the owner of that imitating voice that made her mind go blank, like a child who was just caught doing something bad.

Kagome couldn't really react. Part of her wanted to run, not because he scared her anymore, but because him sitting in that park scared her.

He looked as confused as she did, which worried her because Sesshoumaru never _looked_ anything.

So there he sat looking half normal holding a paper cup with steam rising.

...He raised a brow and almost squinted his eyes, revealing the awkward silence that took over.

"Hi there!" Eri said cheerfully, but was cmpletely ignored.

She looked at kagome who seemed to be having a staring contest with this guy.

"Di..umm, me?" Kagome heard herself say, rather stupidly

Now he did squint at her.

"Can I get back to yall in a bit? I'll page you on your phone ?" Kagome asked poking Eri's phone at her hip.

"Sure, but" Eri leaned in "Are you alright, or is it alright to leave you? Do you know this dude?"

"Everything is fine just uh...go, Im fine, its fine" Kagome said rather shakily but believably.

:watches them walk away:

Sesshoumaru felt his cheek twitch slightly as she stepped off the stone path and neared the bench.

"Sesshoumaru?" she tested, knowing it was him.

"You are that girl...then tell me, how are you here?" He asked sternly and to the point as always. "How am I h— what? How are you here? I live-" -- :Sesshoumaru cuts her off:– "Why are you not dead? He asks, more like demands.

"Wha- Sesshoumaru, I live here in the 21st century, but I can come and go back to Inuyasha as I please from my shrine...long story,...but where do you time travel from? I mean, I just saw you two days ago in the forest with Rin...does she know about this? And what do you mean dead!" Kagome rambled, feeling confused enough to spill the beans about her time traveling.

"Rin...Inuyasha...I have not heard another being say those names in an age..." Sesshoumaru breathed cooley, as he removed a cigarette from his shirt pocket along with a zippo lighter.

Kagome took a step closer, wanting to sit on the bench but not daring to.

"Sit" Sesshoumaru ordered as he clicked the zippo shut and exhaled a mighty puff of smoke.

Kagome immediately sat down as told. In any other case she would have been offended to be ordered to sit. It made her feel like a puppy, but these were much different circumstances.

How awkward it felt to sit next to Inuyasha's brother. Inuyasha! What was he going to say about all this? 'Um, Inuyasha, I met your brother in the park the other day while he acted weird and smoked cigarettes and wore clothes made by humans from Kenneth Cole and such..—'

He was looking at her. Trying to decide something, or maybe just looking at her.

'_Once I saw her die, now here she is, hundreds of years later looking the same as she did that day...'_

"Wh-what do you mean in an age?" Kagome asked as she removed her bag from her back.

"They passed centuries ago, and I Sesshoumaru remain immortal."

She understood now. How strange this was...how strange time was...

"I just saw you...and when I go back I will see you again...thats crazy..." Kagome whispered raising her hand to rub her head.

"Time travel, (arrogant smirk), its ridiculous enough to believe." He smirked as he puffed away on that cancer stick.

"I have so many questions,...this is too wierd...Do you still hate us humans?"

"That would not be wise now would it." he said and Kagome could've sworn he almost smiled.

"How did you know it was me? I never thought you even really knew my name"

"I know your name miko." He did smile that time.

"Did you actually just have humour? ...miko, Ha-Ha good one."

Kagome felt baffled. It was like meeting someone you already knew for the first time...weird...

"I'd like to take your picture and take it to the old you, wouldnt that be hilarious!" kagome laughed, feeling alittle more comfortable.

Sesshoumaru raised both eyebrows and threw his cigarette perfectly to the outdoor ashtray about fifty feet away.

"So people dont...notice?" She asked curiously.

"No"

"So what do you do? If you don't mind my asking." She shifted alittle.

He smiled a half smile. "I am a keeper of ancient relics. I sell to museums."

"A-ha...I didn't think you were a technology wierdo in a suit...so where do-" she was cut off by three girls walking up.

"We made a circle...twice. Can we go now?" Eri whined as she stopped in front of kagome.

"Uhh...I uh-" She started as she looked at Sesshoumaru , "well Eri I—(he cuts in)– "We can talk later...I'll be here tonight, If you still have questions." He said looking her in the eye. It made her feel strange, but kina nice.

Kagome only nodded...was it her or did it sound like he _wanted _to see her again...

"bye" she said alittle bashfully as she took her friends hand and was led away.

Sesshoumaru sat back, ready to light another smoke.

'_The old me...what is the old me doing right now?' _he woundered while a small grin played over his handsome face.

"O-what a tangled web we weave" He says to noone but himself as he flicks his zippo open.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, all of you who gave such kind reviews, big confidence boost guys! Now that I have fans I can keep writing! You have quite a long story ahead of you! Anywayz, I know my starting chapters are short, but they will get longer as I go. I am out of town every now and then, but never fret, it only gives me time to think and better my story. I promise one hell of a story that will be worth the wait! Love yous all! by the way, all unanswered questions shall be revealed at the right times.

And we all know I do not own Inuyasha,-- only my own imagination!

**_Chapter 3_**

The walk home was a silent one, full of racing thoughts and confusion wrapped in disbelief. After parting with her friends, Kagome walked slowly, turning in her mind, thoughts of what she encountered earlier this morning, and the way she reacted. She had so many questions...so many.

Questions stacked on top of questions that reached the sky and disapeared as another question was added.

The cold air was oblivious to her as she climbed the steps that led to her home in the shrine.

One step...two, tree steps...pause...

'_I'm meeting sesshoumaru in the park tonight...I told him I would...'_

Four steps,...five...six-pause

'_He is different...a contradiction...almost normal...is this real?'_

Kagome looked up the steps unclimbed at her long shadow created from the sun behind her.

It was afternoon.

Tomorrow she would go back to Inuyasha . Back to where Sesshoumaru was feared and known to all. Where he held his chin high and dressed royally, and wore pride on that face and in those eyes...those eyes that hardly ever looked at her...that voice that never greeted her...

Back to where he didn't smoke.

Back to where he didn't smile.

Kagome sat down on the stone steps.

She thought about when she first saw him. He roared from the sky on the shoulder of a great Oni, with nothing but hatred in his actions, hatred for his half brother whose name he spat bitterly.

She thought about when he tried to kill her in the belly of their great father...The way he stood so close to her and spoke so evilly seductive before he rained his poison upon her...without a second thought.

Kagome shivered unconsciously.

She fast forwarded in her mind.

She remembered that day he didn't try to take Tetsusaiga, and never tried again after. It was the day

he showed up from nowhere, after Inuyasha transformed in the poison cocoon...after Inuyasha lost control and killed the moth demon...and then human men who begged for their lives.

Sesshoumaru showed up in Inuyasha's rampage and demanded to fight. Fight they did.. It was terrifying. She actually thought Inuyasha would die...that this was the day Sesshoumaru would kill him.

_Flashback:_

"_You are nothing but a mindless monster who cannot control his dirty blood. KNOW YOUR PLACE AND LICK THE GROUND!" Sesshoumaru yelled as his sword pressure took and sent Inuyasha flying back to hit the ground at a back breaking speed. The ground parted in his wake._

"_Inuyashaaaa!" Kagome cried as she ran to the hanyou's body to cover it with her own._

_Sesshoumaru neared...closer...closer...then he stopped at the hanyou's feet, Tokijin still in hand._

_Kagome looked up, rage and sadness showing in the tears that spilled from her eyes. "Don't come any closer you JERK!"_

"_Kagomeee!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo yelled fearfully in unison as they ran to stand between her and Sesshoumaru._

_Sesshoumaru ignored them, staring only at kagome. "If you do not wish for him to transform again, then he must not part with Tetsusaiga." _

_Kagome gasped, and her heart skipped a beat...she almost tinkled on herself._

"_I thought you hated Inuyasha! Why are you helping him!" Miroku asked bravely, eyes cut, and hand clenched._

"_I will be the one to slay Inuyasha, but not as an uncontrolled monster who cannot think, and doesn't even know who it is slaying him and why. It would be a waste and dishonorable on my part."_

_With that he sheathed Tokijin, turned, and disappeared into the dust_.

_:End flashback_

From that day on, Kagome saw him as almost an ally, not an enemy.

She reflected on the times Sesshoumaru saved them...there were a few...

Then she thought of the times he saved her, when no one else was there to save her.

Like that dayhe killed the poison user of the Shinintai,...That nasty short man-thing that drugged her, paralyzing her...to think of how he would have violated her after his warped marriage to her...And then when all seemed lost, She saw silver hair and glowing eyes through the dust. Once she realized it wasn't Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru that saved her, she knew there was a god, and Sesshoumaru was his angel that day. An angel in white that wore the name demon...he really was a contradiction.

Then he came for her and Rin in that evil palace, as Takemaru brought So'ounga down to end their life...but the deathblow never hit. They looked up to see that Sesshoumaru caught the sword with his own. He was holding So'ounga a bay with great strength. "Get out of here" he ordered the two girls...and they did.

Rin,... Rin who was so brave, knowing he would come..._"Sesshoumaru-sama will come for us Kagome-sama!" _She had told her moments before... And he did.

Brave little Rin who took up for her as Takemaru hit her mightily, sending her into a wall.

"_You should not hit girls! Sesshoumaru-sama is going to punish you!" _Rin yelled at the evil possessed man who held So'ounga, Inutaisho's sword of hell.

Rin...Rin who loved Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, who allowed Rin to love him.

"Kagome?"

Kagome came back to reality at the sound of her name coming from her mothers lips.

"Kagome are you alright?" her mother asked from atop the steps

Kagome turned her head and craned her neck to see her mother. "Just taking a rest."

"You have a certain visitor Kagome." her mother said with a smile in her voice.

Kagome jumped up at that, grabbed her bag and ran up the steps.

"Kagome your pale, are you sure your ok?" her mother asked in a concerned voice as she put her hand to her daughters cheek."

"Fine fine, just fine." Kagome huffed, as she pulled away and walked toward the house, knowing the arguement that awaited her inside...the arguement that wore furry ears.

Right before Kagome opened the door for her mother, she stopped, realizing her almost mistake.

"Mama, do you have any perfume on you? ...I feel like I smell." Kagome asked, hopeful that she would say 'well as a matter of fact I do dear!'

"No Kagome, I'm sorry I don't" :_sniff, sniff_: "You smell fine to me" Her mother assured.

Kagome got nervous.

'_O-crap, he's going to flip out when he smells his brother on me...get a hold of yourself kagome...maybe it will be alright...Sesshoumaru never touched me or even brushed against me...its ok...why am I scared anyway? I plan on telling him anyway...don't I? Why do I feel like Im being sneaky?...I'm not sneaky...and I'm not hiding anything...And I'm definately not talking to myself!'_

"Earth to Kagome!"

"Eh?" kagome squeaked

"Shall we" Her mother smiled suspiciously

Kagome nodded, and they went into the house, shutting the door behind them.

:_meanwhile_

Sesshoumaru approached his house as windchimes sang in the wind on his porch. Sesshoumaru had many windchimes, but not any that would '_ping'_ in high pitches. Most gave off a soft _'dong'_ and others which were wooden or bamboo made a lovely _'clunk_' sound. Beautiful.

He threw a cigarette into a can by his feet as he unlocked his door. Sesshoumaru had a comfortable house that was quite large,--well, large for Tokyo living. Only alittle larger than Kagome's.

The lower part of the house held an over sized kitchen for dining, two bedrooms, on of them being a master with master bath, a small parlor, a living room , and another standard bathroom. Right outside the back door, a path led to a small laundry room.

The upstairs is where he kept all of his many belongings that museums competed for. This is where he did his work.

As he entered his home, he threw his keys into the bowl at his right, with his left hand. Oh how he loved his left arm. Never would he part with it again.

Flicking on a light switch in the parlor, he noticed his stereo had been left on, and his Cd's were scattered around it,...again.

Sesshoumaru surpressed a smile that threatened to form on his lips.

"That little shit"... "JAKAN!"

After half a moment, the little green imp came running into view , then tripped on a t-shirt that was twice his size. As he tripped he spilled his pepsi onto the dark blue carpet.

"M-mi-lord you are home early today...please mi-lord, forgive me, I planned to have the house cleaned by this evening, which is when I thought you would be home..." Jakan explained as he fumbled to pick up his soda and hold his shirt.

"Is that my shirt Jakan?" Sesshoumaru asked raising a brow and pointing a long finger at him.

"Y-yes mi-lord...I have the laundry going...forgive me." Jakan said shakily.

"I was just asking, Im not going to kill you Jakan...lay off the caffiene..."

"Yessir mi-lord"

"And Jakan, put my CD's in their cases after using them. If one gets scratched, THEN, I might kill you." Sesshoumaru said jokingly, but gullible Jakan still takes him seriously as always and picks them up as quickly as his little hands allow him to.

Yes, after all this time Jakan still serves his master as he always vowed he would since the day he began to follow the beautiful Sesshoumaru. Jakan kept things in order and tidy, or he was supposed to, for Sesshoumaru everyday. When the phone rang he took a message, when the mail came, he arranged it. Jakan even cooked for his master mostly every day. He did what he could to feel useful, and deep down, Sesshoumaru appreciated that...Jakan was his only real friend...The only familiar face...familiar voice.

...How lonely Sesshoumaru would be without the weird little Jakan.

...How lonely Jakan would be without his weird youkai lord.

...How they were both lonely for the missing spot in their lives to be filled...filled with giggles...and little flowers...and made up songs on long afternoons.

They never spoke of her, but both thought of her.

They never spoke of anyone from that time...that place...Where they mattered...Where they slept among the trees and rivers, and meadows fragranted with wildflowers...When they rode the winds back and spent long hours just walking in comfortable silence, never knowing where their next adventure would jump out at them and claim them...pull them in...everyday was a new one.

But days turned into years, and in the blink of an eye...she was gone.

Thats how it went. People...and hanyous, were taken away by time...some, too early for their own time.

Only Sesshoumaru and Jakan remain unaffected by time...They are witness to time, and what time brings...and what it takes away. Time, fickle time, ever constant and always there...Time.

Sesshoumaru went over his messages, picked through his mail, the usual routine.

Nothing interesting. He went to the kitchen, emerged with two large bottles of water, and sat heavily on the couch as Jakan entered with the laundry, and began folding.

Sesshoumaru downed bottle number one and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, while checking the time on the VCR, then looking back at Jakan who quietly did his job of folding Sesshoumaru's underwear.

"I'm going out for a bit tonight." Sesshoumaru suddenly spoke.

"Would you require my company milord?" Jakan asked looking up. Jakan sometimes went for walks with him at night, passing for a very old midget.

"No, I am meeting a young woman" He said putting bottle number two to his lips.

"One of those nights eh milord?" Jakan said looking sly with a smile.

The bottle made a gurgling noise as Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped sucking the water, and the pressure pulled his tongue into the bottle, making him sputter as he tried to pull away with wide eyes.

_THWACK!_

Sesshoumaru put his wrath into the half full,(or half empty)water bottle and launched it straight for poor Jakan, soaking him and leaving him rubbing his little green head.

"Forgive me, milord.." Jakan winced. "Is there anything I can help you with in preparation then milord?"

"No Jakan, I was only telling you because it is someone we used to know." Sesshoumaru said, still alittle shocked and annoyed .

"Oh really...who?" Jakan questioned as he paused from drying himself with a little towel.

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru answered smoothly.

"Ahhh, Kagome...KAGOME!" Jakan squawked as the name hit him, and took him back five hundred years.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"What...Kagome? How...wher-when ahk...HOW- what do you mean?"

"Jakan, ...please. What the hell was that?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Milord, I thought Kagome died the day Naraku was destroyed? The jewel she searched for was purified in the very power that killed Naraku...I saw it with my own eyes...She died protecting y-"

"Yes Jakan I know how it happened" Sesshoumaru said now rubbing his temples.

"Then milord, tell me what you mean. Tell how it is Kagome!"

And so Sesshoumaru explained. He told Jakan of her magic shrine and time travel, and how time crossed time and connected their paths in the park where they discovered each other, and where they would meet again tonight.

"How confusing milord...how strange" Jakan gasped

"And it will only further confuse itself...Time, ...it is a treacherous thing Jakan" Sesshoumaru said sounding tired.

"So, she hasn't died yet...but she will...wont she?" Jakan asked scratching his head.

"...I have to shower" Sesshoumaru said as he stood and went to his room, closing the door behind him.

Sesshoumaru opened his walk in closet and began pulling fresh clothes from their hangers. At the end wall of the closet, Tokijin, and Tenseiga sat in their racks on the wall.

Sesshoumaru let his clothes fall from his hands and placed his hands on the two swords. Tokijin, who slaughtered his enemies,... and Tenseiga that...that didn't awaken Kagome..

_Flashback:_

_Sesshoumaru was no longer paralyzed...yet he couldn't move. He couldn't move._

_His mind could not calculate what had just happened. He was blank._

A _moment ago he was ready to die...but he didn't._

_From nowhere came this girl...this Kagome._

_He heard her cry out, felt her tears hit his face...looked into those dark eyes as she faded...for him._

_Why? What reason? _

_Why did she look at him so...so dear? So relieved...like it was only natural for her to die for him._

_Foolish.._

_Sesshoumaru watched as his brother cried and shook,- clinging to this girl._

_He listened as Inuyasha cried out and wailed,- clinging to this girl._

_All around him there were tears...and cries_

_Something in him shifted and he felt...almost dizzy._

_Rin emerged from the forest and dropped to her knees...he could smell her tears falling._

_Without hesitation, He pulled the sword...the sword of life...the sword of heaven._

_But there was no pulse...no rythem...nothing. _

_He didn't understand. He felt the pulse just the day before when he revived that boy...Kohaku._

_Rin had shattered when they came upon his body in the forest. Naraku took the shard that tied him to life and left him to die._

_The fake woman approached , called by the cries and holy power._

_As she neared ...she too, cried. Real tears. She was no longer fake, but completely whole._

_Kikyou kneeled beside Inuyasha and took the girl from him, holding her close._

"_Kagome...Selfless Kagome" Kikyou weeped. "In a single moment of love you healed the land...and sacrificed yourself"_

"_Move aside." Sesshoumaru had said. He was determined to catch her pulse, the swords pulse. He had to know why._

"_She cannot be revived...It was her wish for you to live on...Kagome would not let you be killed in such a way...It was this selfless sacrifice that purified the jewel and destroyed Naraku...She could have done this in many other ways...but she wouldn't think twice about saving someone...I of all people would know that _(Kikyourefers to when she purified the shouki and closed her wound in the small pond without hesitation.)

_...she wanted you to live...and now she has returned herself to me."_

_Kikyou explained before her voice shook and she buried her face into the ebony locks of the lifeless Kagome as she weeped these real tears._

_Inuyasha Screamed and in it ...Sesshoumaru felt...sorrow._

And the world turned... leaving Sesshoumaru behind...holding a sword of life.

:_End flashback_

And here he was, standing in a closet, with clothes piled at his feet, four hundred and ninety-six years later... holding a sword of life.

With a sneer, Sesshoumaru set the sword on its rack, and went to take a shower.

"Buyo doesn't like that." Kagome glared as she turned to her closet.

"Thats the point" Inuyasha laughed as he repositioned the cat to its feet, freeing the poor creature.

"So whats the deal, I still have another day!" Kagome asked from her closet, where she was changing her clothes

"I always come stay the last night with you don't I?" Inuyasha said as he walked over to her closet, but before he grabbed the knob the door swung open.

"Because you don't trust me to come back!" Kagome accused, grabbing a brush and quickly smoothing her hair.

"No, because your late if I don't, and we don't have all the time in the world yanno!"He accused back.

Kagome sat at her vanity and applied eyeliner and quick mascara.

"What are you doing anyway?" Inuyasha asked as he shadowed her light with his head.

"Move!– I'm going out with an old friend..."

"You look nice..." Inuyasha said with a blush.

Kagome's heart hurt when he said that. She felt bad for not telling him...Hey, why did she look nice? She didn't usually apply makeup unless she was on a ...a date?

Nonononono, thats not what this was...not at all...but why did it feel like one?

Inuyasha noticed the laa laa look that Kagome was giving him. "So where are you going anyways?"

"The park."

"But it's damn cold out there!" Inuyasha protested.

"I'll be fine...we do that kinda stuff here... you know, just hang out in stupid places." Kagome said as she struggled to put her coat on.

Inuyasha grabbed the other side and helped her.

"I...I'll be back soon...go through my stuff or something till I get home ok!" Kagome said with a half smile.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha half smiled back.

She didn't know why, but she kissed him on the cheek before she ran out...Maybe the guilt made her do it...to convince herself that she did not date other people...especially Inuyasha's brother.

Kagome stopped at the entrance to the park to catch her breath. She ran almost the entire way, mostly because she was cold...and also because she was alittle scared to be alone at night.

It was so dark, and the park looked so scary and unknown...she wanted to chicken out...she didn't want to step foot in there. She just stood there.

A noise behind her put her feet in motion, and she jogged down the path into the dark ness.

The pale moon was her only light, and it wasn't very much due to the wintery clouds that shadowed its little light.

She knew her way around though by memory, and soon made it to the stone bench beneath the tree.

"Hello? Are you here?" Kagome said to the darkness.

A cricket chirped.

Kagome sat down, not sure if she should wait or go home. She was so cold.

This place creeped her out at night. It was so quiet, and freaky...she was all alone...

'_Where are you! Its frickin cold and Im alone and...and...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!'_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a small glowing light...and it was moving...it was red...AND IT WAS COMING CLOSER!

Kagome jumped up to her feet and "eeeped!" as the small light approached

"GO AWAY!" She yelled.

"Did I frighten you? I seem to have that affect on many" Came the voice of Sesshoumaru as he removed the glowing red cigarette from his lips.

Kagome wanted to die.

"Oh my god, Sesshoumaru,...I can't see, all I could see was the light from your cigarette"

"And it scared you?" He said teasingly.

"Ha Ha -so what if it did...it was, wierd...and I was alone."She half whined as she sat back down.

"We could have walked in together if you hadn't took off the way you did when I arrived at the entrance." He teased again.

"So you were the scary noise in the dark!" kagome teased back.

"I'm always that scary noise in the dark" He said, and she could tell he was looking at her.

Just then the moon hit his eyes making them shine eerily.

He smelled so good...it made her wish she had worn perfume.

"You have the same smell..." He said unexpectantly, as if he channeled in on her thoughts.

"Oh" was all she could think to say.

"So do you miss it Sesshoumaru?"she asked out of the blue

"It is a nice smell,...it could be missed" He replied, eyes still shining.

Kagome's heart stopped and her face burned with a furious blush.

"I meant, do you miss being back in that time?"

She saw him close his eyes and turn his face.

"Everyday."

"I'm glad you called me over this morning...Im glad I get to actually talk to Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, feeling the need to make him feel important.

He turned back to her, and just looked at her, silently in the moon light.

Kagome did the same. Where were all those questions she had? She couldn't think of a single one to ask in this moment.

She wanted to touch him. To just brush her hand across his face...anything.

Sesshoumaru raised his hand, and lightly, ...so lightly, touched it to her cheek.

Deja Vu.

Her teeth started to chatter, and her body shivered.

'_She is so frail...' _Sesshoumaru noted in his mind.

"Come, lets go before you become ill." Sesshoumaru said as he rose to his feet.

"Where? There is nowhere around here." Kagome pointed out.

"My home is a short walk from here. We could talk there...I'll have Jakan warm some sake"

Kagome hesitated. She wasn't too sure about this, but she didn't want to go home yet...she wanted to talk and drink sake with him...she just couldn't find it in her to say no.

"That sounds like a much better idea than sitting here!" Kagome chattered through what she knew were blue lips.

"Good" Sesshoumaru agreed as he helped her to her feet.

Wait a sec... "Did you say Jakan?"

Sesshoumaru gave a small laugh as he led the way

"I did indeed."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hope you liked it! Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow!

All my love comin your way!

Plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chappie 4, I do hope it meets expectations. Tomorrow I am leaving and will be gone for a week, give or take, but the story will continue promptly when I return. Please don't abandon me! I have to take care of my own adventures for a bit, but this one will go on!

**_Chapter 4_**

It had been about an hour since Kagome left, and Inuyasha was already on the end of his nerves.

He hated being bored.

He hated waiting for Kagome.

He knew that she missed her friends and wanted to spend time with them, but he was bored and he wanted her to come back NOW.

_Meanwhile_

Kagome looked up at the tall stranger that walked beside her. He was a stranger with the face of Sesshoumaru. No doubt about it, it was him, but also it wasn't.

He walked the same...His voice was the same...He looked the same...

But he wasn't the same.

He wasn't cold or bitter. He wasn't regal and dominearing. He was just a handsome youkai with a history...a long forgotten history.

Sesshoumaru smiled now, and laughed and joked...but Kagome could see the sadness that lay hidden in his eyes...she could hear it hidden in his voice...and felt it hidden in his touch.

He was almost human...almost. He was still a youkai, but over years and years of blending in with people, it seems that he lost himself...that he no longer felt important or powerful.

This caused pain to shoot through Kagome's heart.

The very thought of Sesshoumaru being sad... Kagome didn't like it.

Kagome looked up to the sound of windchimes, that danced in the chill of the breeze.

How whimsical.

Kagome smiled.

"Welcome" Sesshoumaru said as he opened the door and stood to the side as a gentleman.

"Thank you" Kagome smiled as she entered.

The warmth of the house hit her and immediately she felt better.

The house smelled of patchouli and in that smell she found a comfort that relaxed her shivering bones.

Sesshoumaru led kagome into the parlor where he had her sit at a low table with two overstuffed cream cushions.

"I'll go find gimpy" Sesshoumaru smiled as he exited out into the hall.

Sesshoumaru stopped by the kitchen to ready the sake for he and his guest. He chose two bottles, ...one white, and one blue.

'_And I will see you when she leaves'_ He said as he inspected the blue bottle, before placing it next to the white bottle in the warming lid.

"Jakan!" He called, leaving the kitchen to search for the imp.

Kagome sat in silence, observing her surroundings. It was a very nice place...she felt at home, like she had been here many times.

She snooped over to the cabinet table which held an impressive stereo.

'_Lets take a look at the real Sesshoumaru'_ Kagome mused in her mind as she opened the small cabinet door that she knew would have a collection of CDs.

Pantera–

Mudvayne–

Killswitch Engage–

Slipknot–

Deftones–

Lamb of God–

Slayer.–

Ramstein–

...The list went on...

'_Very dark...I suppose it was to be expected...' _Kagome gave a smirk.

She turned back and jumped alittle at the sight of Sesshoumaru leaning on the door frame.

"Find anything of interest?" He teased.

Kagome just looked at him with a smile...and kept looking.

In this moment, Kagome was transfixed on him...How tempting his features were...

The way his bangs shadowed his eyes when held his head at that angle... The way his eyes taunted and criticized, ...

Kagome had always thought Sesshoumaru a beautiful man... but know he was just damn sexy and it made a blush pinken her little face.

Sesshoumaru knew what she was thinking...He was still concieted enough to know when someone was checking him out.

"Kagome" he said staring back at her deeply in that rich silken voice.

"Yes" Kagome almost whispered.

"I was wondering..."

"Yes"

(Arrogant smirk) "I was wandering if you were ever going to take your coat off."

"Huh? Oh , yes...thanks." Kagome said touching down on Earth again.

'_What a jerk...making me feel all weird and stuff...'_ Kagome fumed in her mind as she jerked at her coat, trying to free her arms from it.

"Kagome! Kagome it is you! Do you remember this Jakan!" An overly excited Jakan burst into the room.

"Of course I do!" Kagome beamed. "I don't ever remember you being excited to see me though!"

"ahah" Jakan rubbed his hands nervously.

"I'm happy to see you Jakan" Kagome kindly assured him.

"Jakan, take Kagome's coat , and bring the white bottle, NOT the blue." Sesshoumaru ordered as he kneeled at the table.

"Yes milord..." Jakan bowed , and then he took the coat that could swallow him and hurried down the hall.

...A few moments went by before Sesshoumaru finally spoke again...

"So what shall the starting topic be?" Sesshoumaru asked, eyeing her questionably.

"Im glad to see you have your arm back..." Kagome nodded towards his hand that was combing through his hair at the moment and she smiled.

Sesshoumaru stopped mid-comb and looked alittle taken-back. He would have been insulted if he hadn't seen that her smile was genuine.

"It took some time, but it did regenerate nicely." He said as he started to inspect his hand.

Kagome examined his striped wrist from across the small table, and couldn't stop the question that jumped from her lips. "Where else do you have those stripes?" And immediately she was embarrassed at the invading question.

Sesshoumaru raised his brows and smiled before answering. "They are usually hidden to others by my pants...but I will show you if you must know."

"Nononono! I'm sorry, thats not necessary!" Kagome waved her hands in front of her face wildly as Sesshoumaru stood.

Kagome thought she really would die when he hiked his leg onto the table .

She squeezed her eyes shut in disbelief...

"Kagome."

"No!"

"Kagome, open your eyes."

Kagome cracked one eye...then she opened them both to see Sesshoumaru holding up his pant leg, showing off two stripes at his ankle.

Sesshoumaru started to laugh, clearly enjoying her embarrassment.

Kagome glared, as a smile crossed her face, and she finally began to laugh as well.

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

Jakan pulled a chair to the counter and climbed up, setting the serving tray on the countertop to ready the sake.

As he reached for the white bottle that steamed fragrantly, his fumbly little fingers knocked it over, spilling the sweet sake.

"AHK! What a mess!...know I have to heat more sake...Sesshoumaru-sama will be angry if he has to wait any longer..."

Jakan looks up to the blue bottle, ready and warm.

"Aha!"

_:pours sake from blue bottle into white bottle:_

Back in the parlor...

"Jakan stayed here in Japan to look after the old house I used to own."

"So there isn't a single place you haven't been?" Kagome asked, very interested in their current conversation.

"There are a few, but not many." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Where all have you been in the last hundred years? Just from 1900 to today?" Kagome asked eagerly.

:Jakan quietly enters and places the sake and sake cups on the table, bows, and leaves

"Past hundred years...hmmm.." Sesshoumaru thought as he poured the sake and gave Kagome a cup.

"From 1891 to 1912 I was in France, until I journeyed to America on the biggest ship ever made at the time. The Titanic."

"You did not!" Kagome gasped, almost choking on her sake.

"I do not lie." Sesshoumaru said with pride. "The ship sank into freezing water and I had to swim for days, until I finally reached New York."

"Do you know how many died from that event?" Kagome looked at him seriously.

"Yes...I do remember...and there was nothing I could do to help them." He said in a far away voice.

"So where did you go from New York?" Kagome changed the subject quickly.

"I traveled North America for many years, meeting many good and bad people and visiting many places that would go down in history, Blah blah and all that." He said taking a sip of his sake.

"Good and bad people? Anyone interesting?"Kagome asked, starting to feel tingly and warm.

"I became a woodstock junkie in the mid sixties, and met some very interesting people. I did many things that I would not brag of...I was into the whole 'expand your mind' theme." He said with a big grin. "I was very accepted by those strange people.

"So you were a trippy hippie! Oh my god! Did you wear little flowers in your hair and sing made up love songs?" Kagome teased.

Sesshoumaru swallowed his sake hard and looked at her.

Kagome thought she saw a look of pain in his eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Little flowers and made up songs...That is how she lived..." Sesshoumaru said feeling a bit light-headed.

Instantly, even through the fog in her head, Kagome knew he spoke of Rin...Sweet little singing Rin.

"How old was she Sesshoumaru? When she...passed..."Kagome trailed off as she asked the bold question, feeling very woozy.

"She followed me for fifteen years. Then she was gone..."

"Please tell me...you don't have to,...I love her too though." Kagome almost slurred.

Sesshoumaru absorbed her words...I love her too...not loved...love...she still gets to love Rin...in the past...she still gets to see her.

"I learned that it was cancer of the breast..." He downs his cup of sake "Everytime I revived her, she would just die again..."

Kagome didn't know what she expected him to say, but she sure didn't expect breast cancer...

She must have not been older than just twenty one...a true tragedy...

Kagome was over whelmed...and over drunk...tears slipped from her eyes as she pictured the small girl who she would see when she returned to the past...She would see Rin...and know her cruel fate...and Kagome's heart broke, as she knew Sesshoumaru's did the day he lost her...

"SesshNoumaru..." Kagome slurred sweetly.

"That is the way the world is, and that is the way it has always been so do NOT dare to feel sorry for me" Sesshoumaru said coldly.

But even a very drunk Kagome could not help but pity him.

Sesshoumaru felt dizzy...regular sake will not phase him, but he felt very fuzzy.

He looked at Kagome who was swaying and staring at him with fluttery eyes, tears still wet on her lashes.

She hadn't even finished her first cup.

...wait one damn minute--------

"JAKAN!"

'_What has that unworthy toad done!'_

"JAKAN!"

'_I'll kill him! Where is tha——'_ Sesshoumaru's thoughts were cut off by a wobbly Kagome crawling over the little table and reaching an outstretched hand to him, crawling on three limbs.

He didn't move, only sat there as she pushed off the table with her foot, (scooting the table across the floor a bit), and launching her arms into his hair and around his neck.

She pushed her head up under his chin making his head raise up, and curled her legs on his folded knees.

"You're so strong...its okay...its okay...life is supposed to hurt...its okay" She whispered, nuzzling the words into his neck. "Time is so ruthless ...yet you're sooo strong...You really are..."

Sesshoumaru felt her warmth and her words and the beat of her heart against his breast...her breath on his neck...

This Kagome that cared for everyone...this Kagome who everyone cared for with such passion that he never understood in those days...This Kagome that his brother killed for and would have died for...This kagome that gave her life so he, Sesshoumaru could live forever...And now she held him to her, reaching out and wanting to heal his pain...

He let his cheek lay on her dark head and slowly wrapped his arms around her frame...

It was a beautiful embrace.

And in this embrace, Sesshoumaru made this promise:

"This Sesshoumaru will be stronger than he once was...Time will give back what was taken..._"_

'_I will not allow it...I will not let her die for me...I will save her.'_

And there sat Sesshoumaru , clinging to this girl.

And there he stayed, clinging to this girl.

...This girl, drunken on demon sake...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I hope you like it! I cant wait to come back and tell you what happens next!

All my love-----------------


	5. Note to Readers!

To all fans of my fic...

Please forgive me for not updating lately, I have chapters ready in my scrapbook, but I just cant take the time to type them just yet. After I left about two weeks ago, my grandfather died from lougarrets (Misspelled) disease. The funeral wasn't until the following week.

Now, as if the pain isn't bad enough, my other grandfather (mothers side) passed away Tuesday night.

When it rains...it pours...

Please be patient with my absence, I really want to give the best fic ever...and I will!

I just need alittle time to spend with my family, but I will update soon...two weeks tops.

All my love comin your way o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshy's-Whimsickle-Heart


	6. Chapter 5

To all my dear readers, your reviews are so kind, every single one. This chapter isn't that great, I had it saved on my computer and decided to go ahead and post it. It isn't even finished, but I wanted to give yall something to read while I'm away with my family. The other half to this chapter will be combined with chapter six. The slow chapters are over though, after this one the story really takes off. Thank you all for understanding and I luv u all!

**Chapter 5**

"Damnit Kagome, why did I even come here tonight!" Inuyasha whined out Kagome's open window to the thick fog.

He turned and captured the little clock from the nightstand .

"It's already...You've been gone for...for...ALL DAMN NIGHT!" He growled as he threw the innocent clock to the floor in frustration and began stomping it angrily, sending springs and other tiny pieces flying.

It was around 3:45 am, but Inuyasha didn't know that because he couldn't tell time...so he killed the clock.

There is a sound of someone coming down the hallway...

A shock runs down his back and he can feel the SIT at the sight of the massacred clock, and quickly picks up the pile into his hands in hope of hiding it.

He panics as he runs in circles, losing his nerve with a frightened look on his face.

The steps come closer and the floor squeaks in front of the door...

Inuyasha looks around frantically...

The door slowly starts to creak open...

In an act of desperation, Inuyasha throws himself out the open window...

"Myo" came the distorted meow of a very fat Buyo as he tromps into the room to find no one there.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The streets seemed dead in the silent chill of the space between night and morning. The space where time seemed to stop itself in an attempt to hang onto the night.

Sesshoumaru strode steady as the fog fell around him and curled in his wake. In his arms he carried a tightly bundled Kagome against his own warmth.

The night had been a very interesting one indeed. Full of strange feelings and awkward moments.

_:Three and a half hours earlier:_

Kagome was sent on a roller coaster ride in a sake cup. Up down up down -loop around-up down.

After the strangely tender moment in the parlor, Kagome went limp and her mouth hung open, letting a drunken snore creep its way up to Sesshoumaru's pointed ears.

He hated snoring. There used to be a time when he might have killed someone for snoring in his presence, but he no longer knew that Sesshoumaru and would never be him again...and he realized that the moment he let his arms hold her.

After about twenty minutes of just sitting there with a human girl in his lap, Sesshoumaru really felt the need for a cigarette...and he also felt the need to smack Jakan a bit.

Demon sake was dangerous for humans, and Kagome would probably still be drunk all through the next morning.

Thank goodness she didn't drink a full cup.

Carefully Sesshoumaru lifted her from his lap and placed her on her side.

Listening closely, he checked her heart rate and breathing...

She seemed to be doing fine, so he left her there to sleep for a moment while he went to find the little whelp.

Sesshoumaru found Jakan in his room in front of a blaring TV. Jakan watched too much television these days.

"JAKAN" Sesshoumaru snapped , startling the little youkai from his trance.

"Mi-lord! You are just in time! She's finally going to kill Bill!" Jakan proclaimed as he pointed to the TV excitedly.

"Jakan do you wish to kill my guest!" Sesshoumaru demanded.

" What!" Jakan scrunched his face. "Why would you ask me that mi-lord?"

"The sake Jakan! What were you thinking!" Sesshoumaru scolded angrily.

"I don't understa---" Jakan started but stopped at the gut wrenching sound that now filled the house.

Sesshoumaru was back in the parlor so fast that Jakan never saw him leave.

There Sesshoumaru saw Kagome curled over, holding her heaving stomach and fighting for air.

Her stomach had emptied itself on the floor , and from the looks of it, was still purging itself even though there seemed to be nothing left to purge.

She was pale white and dangerously close to dehydration. If he didn't get some fluid back in her quick, her kidneys would give out and she could die.

Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed Kagome, who made terrible noises and cries, and rushed to the bathroom where he sat her next to the toilet and began running cold water in the tub.

Jakan came in looking startled.

"Bring me a water bottle NOW!" Sesshoumaru ordered.

Kagome heaved and whimpered and cried dry tears as she fought to hold her head up.

This was the hard part, when she would be miserable and sick...once she is through this she should just be a giddy drunk...or so he hopes.

He picked her up by her arms and sat her on the toilet where he pulled off her shirt with one hand, and steadied her with the other.

Then, wrapping his arm around her back, he pulled her up to remove her jeans, which turned out to be quite a challenge.

Jakan returned with the water and set it on the sink trying not to snicker at the sight of

Sesshoumaru vs bluejeans.

"Make yourself of use!" Sesshoumaru sneered as he wobbled with the limp girl.

Jakan pulled at kagome's jeans, and then at her socks. "These too mi-lord?" Jakan pointed at the blue panties that kagome was wearing.

"Go tend to the parlor!" Sesshoumaru snapped and Jakan hurried out.

Giving her proper dignity, Sesshoumaru lowered her into the cool water, undies and all.

Kagome looked around and held his arm, but she was vacant and probably had no clue what was going on.

Sesshoumaru wiped her face and forced her to drink the bottled water. This went on for about an hour.

"Am I at home?..." Kagome mumbled as she was lifted from the water.

"No, you are at my home..." Sesshoumaru told her, wrapping her in a towel.

"I want to go home...and you can bathe me there..." Kagome said, clearly still out of her mind.

"I did not bathe you...I do not bathe people." Sesshoumaru assured her.

"Where is your home?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he wadded her clothes up that smelled of pungent sake.

"Goshinbuku..." Kagome whispered against the cold tile of the floor where she lay.

"Before I take you home, you must eat some rice, to soak up some of that alcohol." Sesshoumaru told her as he lifted her from the floor and into his arms.

So here he was, carrying a sleeping Kagome to a place he barely remembered.

She was bundled warmly in her coat and a heavy blanket. Her clothes were left behind for Jakan to wash.

'_Its around here...somewhere..." _Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he stopped to look around in the blinding fog.

He walked a little further and stopped in front of the stone steps of a shrine.

"Kagome..." He jostled her a little "Kagome wake up."

"Hnnnarr" Came the weird noise from Kagome.

"Your home is the Higurashi shrine?" He asked.

"I'mmm Higurashi..." She answered .

Sesshoumaru began to climb the steps, not sure as to how he would get her into her house, but knowing he had to find a way. Sake only keeps you so warm, and this winter weather even made Sesshoumaru feel some of its chill.

"Kagome, how are you feeling? Can you get into your house?"

"I feel...prolly...yeah?" Kagome pulled her hand out and rubbed her eye.

"When we reach the top, you will try to stand ." He told her.

"Did you save me Sesshoumaru?" She asked with a yawn, still very fuzzy headed.

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked down at her. He let the words echo in his head. Did you save me Sesshoumaru...Did you save me...save me Sesshoumaru...save me...

Sesshoumaru felt something he rarely ever felt...Deja vu.

Just then an old air filled his nose and made his claws tingle...they never did that anymore...

His blood warmed and he felt a forgotten power surge through his body. This smell was so familiar yet so lost...he wanted to keep this smell and never let go...what was it?

Then he realized...

It was Inuyasha...

His brother who he had not seen in hundreds of years...who he hated...who he...missed.

And there in the fog stood the figure of the hanyou...and then...crouched?

Sesshoumaru stood still as a statue and squinted...'_what is he doing?'_

It looked as if he was digging...like a dog. Was he burying a bone?

The dirt stopped flying and the hanyou seemed to pause and sniff the air.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called quietly.

Kagome shifted a little in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Inu...yasha?" Kagome whispered.

Sesshoumaru looked down and quickly clasped a hand over her mouth.

Inuyasha stood in the distance and began to walk closer to them.

"Kagome...is that you?"

Kagome began to giggle beneath Sesshoumaru's hand.

An alien smell hit Inuyasha's nose. It wasn't really a youkai smell, but it made his blood flare.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha almost yelled this time as he flicked the tang of Tetsuseiga with his claw.

"I will see you again Kagome..."Sesshoumaru told her as he helped her to her feet.

Inuyasha began to run across the shrine courtyard, ever closer.

"Be safe until we meet again." He said as he brushed a claw through her hair. "Stay away from sake."

Kagome giggled and wobbled a bit, but Sesshoumaru knew he could safely leave her to Inuyasha, and he vanished.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Inuyasha cried as he approached the figure in the fog at a quick speed.

"Im Kagome" She giggled giddily. "Who the hell are you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha lowered his face to hers and sniffed.

She smelled terrible, and very intoxicated. Inuyasha calmed himself, satisfied that it was Kagome .

"What happened to you? And where the hell have you been, its almost dawn!" He began to rant. "You are drunk too!"

"I was out getting drunk with Sesshoumaru and Jakan..." Kagome chuckled.

"Very funny Kagome! I was worried about you!" Inuyasha went on. " And where are your shoes, don't you know how cold it is out here!"

"Im hot...stupid blanket..." Kagome fumbled as she tugged her way out of the blanket and coat, letting them both drop to her feet.

"KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOUR DAMN CLOTHES?" Inuyasha cried in disbelief at the sight or her blue undies.

"Ooooh burrrr...now I'm cold..." She began to whine.

"Of course you're cold! Your basically naked in the dead of winter!" He went on...

Kagome took a shaky step into him, and snuggled to him, trying to steal his warmth.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry you were worried...keep me warm..." she slurred and her teeth chattered.

He wrapped his arms around her, covering her with his sleeves.

"Kagome...come on lets get insi..."

"-----BLEHK!----"

Inuyasha was cut off by a gross noise and a warm sensation all over his shoulder.

"Nasty rice...I'm sorry...Inuyasha..." Kagome managed a little muffled as she wiped her mouth on his chest.

Inuyasha's eye began to twitch like crazy.

"L-Lets go..." He managed through clenched teeth...


	7. AN

Dear wonderful readers,

I know I suck for not updating in a while...a long while, but I swear to complete this story for you as well as for myself. This fic will blow others out of the water! KA-POW! Thank you for all of your reviews. I have so many chapters I can't wait for you to read, but I want them to be perfect. Waiting is stupid, and I'm sorry...But it's so worth it!

All my Wuv'in!

Sesshy's-Whimsickle-Heart.


End file.
